It's True
by Yuff Puff
Summary: Hey hey! I decided to write another songfic. This time it's about Cid and Shera. This is rated PG-13 just cuz there's some mild swearing at the beginning and some adult concepts, but it's nothing that bad! So check it out, and i hope you enjoy it!


Author's Note:Again, kind of like my Britney note, many people out there may not like the Backstreet Boys in any way. And please don't go judging my story just cuz the song is by them! Besides…this song still is pretty cool.And it fit with this story!

** **

# It's True

Cid knelt on the ground, head in his hands, and letting the salty tears flow down his cheeks.He blew it with her.How many chances has she given?She was so loving, and so, so trusting.What has he done?He was a fool… 

_"Okay fine.You know what?Just go!" _

Cid could remember the look on her face when he let those words escape from his mouth.Her mouth had fallen open in disbelief.Her eyes full of pain. 

_"God, Cid, what the hell's the matter with you?First you tell me you love me, then you accuse me of cheating on you with Jerry!" _

Jerry…Shera's friend at work…it was all his fault.If it wasn't for Jerry, none of this would have happened.

Cid shook his head, amazed with himself for thinking that.It was after Shera left that Cid decided to go to a bar to drown his sorrows.That was his mistake…he shouldn't have done that. 

Jerry didn't cheat on his own girlfriend._You_ did. Cid told himself. _You_ slept with another woman and _you_ broke Shera's heart. 

_"Cid…I trusted you!Doesn't that word mean a THING to you?How could you do that to me?" Shera stared at Cid, eyes watering.___

_"I'm sorry, Shera.God, I'm so, so, sorry…I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing..." _

Cid had pleaded with her.Begged her to forgive him.

_Shera shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face."No…that's it.I can't handle this anymore, Cid.We're over." _

She was gone.Cid wanted her back.He _had_ to get her back.But would she listen to him? 

Cid had to try. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Shera entered her apartment, exhausted.So much had happened over the last few days.She had to stop thinking about him. 

There was some shuffling in the dark room.Shera stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Who's there?" she asked. 

Pause."It's me." 

Shera sighed and flicked on the light switch, revealing Cid who was standing in the middle of her living room. 

"Get out, Cid." She said quietly, but fiercely. "I don't want to talk to you." 

Cid looked her in the eye."You don't have to talk.Just listen…"He took a deep breath."I'm an idiot, Shera.I made a mistake." 

_Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes__  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again_

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you.I'm sorry for making you cry." 

_It's true. I mean it__  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
__Without you I would fall apart_

"I need you.I need you in my life.I can't take on this world without you." 

_Whatever happened__  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
__Maybe your faith is gone_

"I did wrong.I know you probably don't trust me now.I don't trust myself." 

_But I love you and I always will__  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once a again  
__Oh yeah_

"No matter what you say, I'll always love you.You can shut me out of your life.You can never speak to me again.But I'll still love you.No matter what happens.Please forgive me…" 

_It's true I mean it__  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
__Without you I would fall apart_

"Please say you believe what I'm saying.Please tell me you know how I feel."_ _

_I'd do anything to make it up to you__  
So please understand  
__And open your heart once again_

"Let me in your heart.Please trust me again." 

_It's true I mean it__  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
__Without you I would fall apart_

"So what do you say?Will you take me back?" 

Shera was looking down at her feet, tears rolled down freely.She was afraid to meet him in the eye.What if he broke his promise?What if this was all talk, and no gain?What if she ended up broken hearted?She couldn't go through that pain again.She couldn't do it. 

Shera felt warm hands cup around her face.Forcing her to look up.She met her eyes with Cid's.His eyes were so warm, so loving.He smiled a little. 

"What do you say?" he asked, softly. 

She had a choice.She could say no and she'd never ever see him again.But is that what she wanted?She had no clue. 

Shera knew one thing though.She _loved_ this man.Shera pushed all the doubts aside.She'd take her chances.She wanted to be with him. 

She gazed up at him, her eyes so innocent.She was going to say the word that would decide everything."Okay…" 

Cid sighed, relieved and happy.He closed his eyes, rested his forehead against hers, put his arms around her and hugged her.Promising to keep his word.He wouldn't hurt her again. 

At that moment they vowed that they would belong to each other forever.She would be his, and he would be hers.This is what love should be like. 

_It's true._

**FINISH **

Author's Note:Oh man!That's kind of…cheesy.Haha.*sigh* Anyway, you're probably wondering why I chose Cid and Shera for this song.I dunno…I guess it was kind of easier and more believable if it was Cid.I'm not trying to be mean though!If it was any other character in FF7…it just wouldn't work, I guess.Well I hope you enjoyed this.Please review! 

PS: BSB fans should check out this song from Burger King.It's good!


End file.
